


Someone Who Cares

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: OiHina Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fake Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, I just want to be near someone that cares about me right now,” Hinata says, humming in contentment when the words make Oikawa hold him tighter, “and you look like you could use the same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Cares

          Oikawa could feel the cracks in his resolve growing. He wonders how long it would take chibi-chan to notice.

 

         Iwaizumi had already figured it out, and told the twin idiots about it. The setter knew, because he could feel four eyes on him constantly, and another pair that was trying too hard not to look at him.  

 

           Oikawa knows that Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber have no idea what the reasoning behind it is. Worried mother that he may be, Oikawa knows that his Iwa-chan would never give away his personal business, until he was hurting himself or others because of it.

 

           It was getting dangerously close to that point. Oikawa hasn't slept peacefully in a week, and has recently taken up the act of not sleeping at all.

 

          He thought he'd been doing well at hiding it; he'd even invested a good chunk of his birthday money on concealer to mask it but, like always, Iwaizumi saw right through it.

 

          The eyes on his back have grown more consistent, and Iwa-chan himself hasn't made eye contact with Oikawa for three days. He knows that means that things are getting bad.

 

          You know, as if the whole running into a door this morning and falling asleep on his feet, only to be woken up immediately as a volley ball knocked him to the floor wasn't hint enough for him. Oikawa knows that he should sleep. He just doesn't want to.

 

         Every time he makes the mistake of not monitoring himself enough to sleep, he dreams of Hinata fucking Shouyou. More specifically, the crushing hug he'd given him for setting him up with Kageyama.

 

           It was his fault, really. He'd been so far gone because of Iwaizumi, he didn't think there'd be any harm in helping the little volleyball player get his man.

 

                 He's never been so wrong in his life. You'd think with Iwaizumi's love of psychology and all the ranting he'd done about it being a bad idea, because statistically, scientifically, one of them was bound to catch feelings for one another. Oikawa, arrogant as ever, had assumed it would be chibi-chan.

 

               Hinata is young, and Kageyama is his first crush. Everyone Oikawa knows lost their first crush in a week. It's high school, and emotions are complicated and fleeting.

 

               Not for Oikawa, though. No, he swears he's been in love and pining for his Iwa-chan forever. Watching him run off with his girlfriend of the month was always a struggling process that ripped him raw... Until it didn't.

 

              He's not sure when his attention waned from Iwaizumi the straight to the gay, but uninterested, shrimp.

 

             Hinata had asked him for help to slip the emotionally constipated Kageyama a laxative. Somewhere between the hand holding, hair ruffles, sweet kisses and fake dates, Oikawa found the feelings behind them a little less fake.

 

            He had tricked himself into believing that it'd be like the Friends with Benefits movie he, Iwa-chan and girlfriend number 27 had watched. They'd end up together, happy and long lasting.

 

             However, after a few months of Oikawa living in a dream world, his dear Tobio-chan finally dug his head out of his ass and realized the bright star that Hinata fucking Shouyou is. Chibi-chan had thanked him with a crushing hug that's been haunting his dreams ever since.

 

            It'd felt like a slap to the face, and then like someone had dipped him in molten lava. His joints physically ached, and even cuddles with his Iwa-chan hadn't helped.

 

          Really, that had been when he'd known he was screwed. Cuddling with Iwaizumi _always_ works.

 

          Oikawa can’t help but feel pathetic. A boy, and a small first year at that, had been able to reduce him to _this._ Even when he’d been pining after Iwaizumi, it hadn’t been this bad.

 

         Then again, that might be because, even though he couldn’t be with Iwaizumi the way he wanted, he at least got to hang out with him. Chibi-chan hadn’t even so much as texted Oikawa since he and Kageyama got together. He’d just tossed him aside like he meant nothing to him. Hell, maybe he did.

 

          After all, it had been Oikawa’s fault for falling for him like that. Shouyou had shown no actual interest when they were together, nor did he make any promises. The whole thing had been something Oikawa had fabricated.

 

         He wished he wouldn’t’ve. Then maybe now, watching Kageyama and Shouyou hold hands while they skip across the gym at a joint practice, wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

       Iwaizumi has been hovering over him all day, asking if he’s okay and if he needs to go outside; away from Chibi-chan and his _actual_ boyfriend.

 

      Oikawa’s not sure why he hasn’t taken Iwaizumi up on the offer. Maybe he likes suffering more than he thought.

 

     Sighing, Oikawa shakes his head as Iwaizumi makes the offer for the fifth time, and instead settles into his seat to watch Chibi-chan practice with Kageyama.

 

     Hinata doesn’t even so much as look up at him while they play. They smile at each other, shyly, and it makes Oikawa stomach churn.

 

     Then, something changes. Chibi-chan hits a particularly messy set, and squawks in victory before kissing Kageyama. From the startled and concentrated looks on both of their faces, Oikawa feels like it’s safe to assume that it’s their first.

 

     Iwaizumi places a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

 

     This time, Oikawa lets himself be led outside.

 

-

 

     If there’s a single noise in this world that Oikawa could pin-point through a mass conclusion of sound, it’s someone crying whilst trying not to make noise. He’d gotten good at it by listening for it on the bus ride back from games they didn’t win, being constantly on the ready to lend a shoulder and some Tough LoveTm. 

 

     He hears it now, leaning against a tree in the gym’s backyard. He waits it out a few moments, hoping the person will stop on their own, and when they don’t, he gets up with a tired sigh.

 

     His runs his usual speech through his head, prepared to deliver it for the millionth time, but it all comes to halt when he finds Chibi-chan curled against the wall.

 

     “Hinata?” he asks, uncertainly.

 

     He’d never seen the sunny boy sad. Determined? Yes. Happy beyond belief? Yes. Frustrated as all Hell with oblivious Tobio-Chan? _Fuck yes._

 

     Sad, though? He barely thought it possible.

 

     “Am I a bad kisser?” Hinata asks, startling Oikawa.

 

     Oikawa’s not sure where the question is coming from, but he still answers it quickly; honestly.

 

     “No. You’re one the best kissers I’ve ever kissed.”

 

     Hinata looks up at him then, and the puffiness of his cheeks makes Oikawa’s chest ache. He grabs onto Oikawa’s hand and pulls him down to sit next to him.

 

     Hinata buries his face into Oikawa’s neck who, as someone who always hides how he’s feelings as to not bother others, is surprised by the open way Hinata is able to express how down he is.

 

     “Kageyama broke up with me after I kissed him,” Hinata murmurs, making Oikawa feel like a very bad person for how excited it makes him, “He said he’s never really had friends before, and he was worried that if he told me that he didn’t have feelings for me, I wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore. ‘Said he couldn’t do it anymore, that kissing someone he doesn’t feel that way about is too much.”

 

     “That sucks,” Oikawa offers, lamely but full of empathy.

 

     Hinata nods in agreement. “You care about me, right?” Hinata asks, startling Oikawa for umpteenth time, “Like, we’re friends?”

 

     Numbly, Oikawa nods. Hinata shoves his face back into Oikawa’s neck and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Mechanically, Oikawa wraps his around Shouyou as well.

 

     “I’m sorry, I just want to be near someone that cares about me right now,” Hinata says, humming in contentment when the words make Oikawa hold him tighter, “and you look like you could use the same.”

 

     “I’ve been having dreams that I don’t like,” Oikawa mutters into Hinata’s hair, figuring that he owes him the same bare honesty Hinata had shown him, “I don’t want to keep seeing them, so I haven’t been sleeping.”

 

     “I hope they get better,” Shouyou says, voice full of nothing but honesty.

 

     Somehow, Oikawa thinks they will.

**Author's Note:**

> OiHina week isn't really until July 3rd but I wanted to be early instead of late, for once.


End file.
